Um verão inesquecível
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: *Sem magia!!* Sakura vai passar férias em uma praia e conhece seu vizinho... O que vai acontecer com eles?


Oi, pessoal! Aqui estou eu novamente, com mais um fic de Sakura Card Captor. Como não sou muito boa em descrever lutas, combates, magias e coisas assim, prefiro escrever contos diferentes para esses personagens tão queridos para nós. São histórias sem magia, ou seja, não há Kerberus, Yue, Mago Clow (fãs desses personagens, desculpem-me). Ah! Além disso, todos os meus fics são românticos, muito românticos. Bem, deixa de enrolar e vamos logo ao que interessa. Boa leitura e divirtam-se!

**UM VERÃO INESQUECÍVEL**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

Sakura seguia em seu carro, cantarolando uma antiga música. Não via a hora de chegar à casa de praia. Finalmente, conseguira tirar férias e queria aproveitar aquele verão completamente. Ouviu um leve ronco. Olhou para o lado e viu seu gato, Kero, dormindo. Não pode evitar um sorriso. Aquelas férias seriam muito boas para ele também. Viver num pequeno apartamento, sem poder sair e fazer alguns exercícios, já estava deixando marcas do bichano. Ele estava ficando gordinho. Também só sabia comer e dormir.

"Nós vamos brincar, passear, nos divertir bastante, Kero", disse a jovem para o adormecido gato. "E você vai fazer uma dieta!".

Chegaram à pequena cidade costeira. Era um lugar descontraído e acolhedor. Sakura parou num mercadinho para comprar alguns mantimentos e ração para gatos.

"Bom dia, senhorita!", uma senhora, na máquina registradora, a cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, senhora", Sakura respondeu com um sorriso. "Está fazendo um belo dia, não?".

"Sim, este será um magnífico verão. O Festival será muito animado!", disse a mulher animada.

"Festival?", indagou a jovem curiosa.

"É o Festival de Verão. Será realizado daqui a duas semanas. Será muito divertido. Venha participar!".

Sakura sorriu. "Claro que virei. Obrigada pelo convite. Tchauzinho!". Despediu-se da simpática senhora e voltou para o carro, onde Kero ainda dormia. Ajeitou as compras no porta-malas e rumou para a casa de praia que tinha alugado com Tomoyo, sua prima. As duas haviam combinado de passar as férias juntas, mas um imprevisto nas Empresas Daidouji tinha segurado a outra jovem na capital por mais alguns dias. Sakura seguira na frente para limpar e arrumar tudo.

Minutos depois, avistou a praia. Dando uma olhada no endereço, conferiu o número da casa. Ficou encantada quando a viu. Era feita de madeira, com dois andares e uma enorme varanda, no piso inferior. Estava pintada de branco, com os detalhes das portas e janelas em marrom escuro. Era, sem dúvida, uma bela imagem.

Respirando fundo, começou a pegar a bagagem e as compras, pondo tudo na varanda. Abriu a porta e um forte cheiro de mofo a alcançou.

"Acho que teremos muito trabalho aqui, Kero", disse ela para o gato que se espreguiçava aos seus pés.

O dia seguiu com a jovem fazendo uma faxina geral na sua habitação temporária. À noite, estava tão cansada, que dormiu sem preparar o jantar.

* * *

Um esplendoroso sol acordou Sakura. Sentia-se exausta, mas nada que um bom banho não resolvesse. Depois de se arrumar para um lindo dia na praia, desceu até a cozinha para fazer o café. Enquanto separava os ingredientes para a refeição matinal, passou os olhos numa tigela amarela, colocada próximo à porta.

"Ai, não! Esqueci de colocar a comida do Kero ontem!", disse ela, enquanto batia com a mão na testa. "Ele deve estar esfomeado!".

Largou as coisas sob o balcão e foi procurar seu gato. Kero havia sido um presente de seu pai quando ela completara 18 anos e resolvera morar sozinha. Tinha um carinho especial pelo bichinho. Tratava-o como se fosse uma pessoal de verdade. Ele era um esplêndido animal, com pêlos alaranjados e imensos olhos azuis.

"Kero! KERO! Cadê você?", exclamava pela casa, olhando em cada cômodo. "Droga! Ele deve ter saído para procurar comida".

Sua preocupação começou a aumentar quando saiu para a rua. E se alguém tivesse roubado seu adorado gatinho? "Kero! Kero!", chamava sem cessar, quando ouviu um miado vindo da casa ao lado. Dirigiu-se apressada para lá. "Kero, seu danado, já está roubando comida dos vizinhos?".

Sakura atravessou a cerca viva que separava as duas casas. O terreno do vizinho era enorme. Tinha uma bela piscina, com uma mesa com guarda-sol e cadeiras combinando. Tinha também um pequeno playground, indicando que ali provavelmente moravam crianças. A casa era pelo menos três vezes maior do que a que estava alugando. Olhando em volta, viu seu bichano deitado preguiçosamente na varanda da mansão.

"Venha, Kero... Vamos pra casa", disse ela, aproximando-se do esperto felino. Quando se abaixou para pegá-lo, ouviu uma voz grave soar na sua frente, o que fez com que Kero fugisse outra vez.

"O que está fazendo na minha casa, moça?".

Sakura levantou os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com um par de olhos castanhos, sérios e penetrantes, a fitá-la intensamente.

"E então, não vai responder?", o homem perguntou novamente.

"Er... Bem...", Sakura sentia-se incomodada. "Eu vim buscar meu gato".

"Eu não estou vendo nenhum gato aqui, moça", ele replicou.

"Isso porque **_você_** o espantou!", ela resolveu ser direta.

"Eu o quê?".

"Você assustou o Kero, oras! Agora vai me dar maior trabalho procurar ele de novo!".

"Olha como fala comigo, moça...".

"Se alguma coisa acontecer com meu gato, vou responsabilizar você!", disse Sakura, apontando o indicador para o rosto do vizinho.

"Ora, sua...".

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, foi interrompido por uma graciosa voz infantil.

"Veja só o que eu achei, papai! Um gatinho!", uma bela garotinha se aproximada dos dois, trazendo Kero no colo.

Sakura aproveitou o momento para olhar melhor para seu sisudo vizinho. Ele devia ter aproximadamente sua idade, 25 anos. Era alto, forte, os músculos definidos capazes de serem percebidos pelo tecido da blusa pólo que ele usava. O rosto tinha traços firmes, lábios finos, sobrancelhas grossas. Os olhos eram castanhos, quase dourados... E os cabelos também castanhos, eram espessos e um tanto rebeldes, o que lhe dava um ar quase juvenil.

Ele abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura da filha. "É um belo gato, querida", disse ele carinhosamente. "Mas eu acho que ele já tem dona".

"Ahhh...", a menina fez um beicinho. "Ele é tão fofinho... Eu queria ficar com ele". E de repente, dando-se conta que o pai estava acompanhado, virou- se para Sakura. "E quem é ela, papai?".

Sakura sentiu-se tocada pela menina. Apesar de trabalhar com crianças todos os dias, havia algo naquela garotinha que mexia com seu coração. Talvez fossem os olhos castanhos, grandes e brilhantes, ou talvez os cabelos escuros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, ou simplesmente fosse a tristeza que sentia emanar dela. Abaixou-se e acariciou Kero, que tentava fugir do abraço da garotinha.

"Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, sua nova vizinha e este arteiro aqui é o Kero, meu gato", disse ela delicadamente.

A menina olhou para Sakura e depois para o pai. "Será que posso brincar um pouco com o Kero, papai?", ela suplicou.

"Melhor não, querida... Agora devolva o gato para a Srta. Kinomoto, porque ela está com pressa", respondeu o homem, já de pé.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa expressão clara de irritação. O que aquele cara estava pensando? Que Kero ia morder a menina? Ou que ele transmitiria alguma doença incurável? Tomou o gato no colo e levantou-se. "Não vejo mal nenhum em sua filha brincar com Kero, Sr...?".

"Li. Syaoran Li".

"Pois bem, Sr. Li, meu gato é muito tranqüilo e brincalhão. E não fará --".

Syaoran a interrompeu. "Talvez um outro dia, senhorita", com um olhar do tipo '_nunca mais volte aqui_'.

A jovem olhou para a pequena e sentiu o coração apertar ao ver aqueles lindos olhinhos cheios de lágrimas. Acariciou suavemente o rosto da menina. "Então, eu voltarei outro dia para brincarmos, está bem?".

A garotinha concordou com a cabeça.

Sakura voltou-se para o homem. "Obrigada pela ajuda, Sr. Li. Até mais!". E dizendo isso, voltou para casa.

Syaoran ficou parado, olhando sua nova vizinha se afastar.

"Por que não me deixou brincar com o gato, papai?", uma vozinha chamou sua atenção.

"Porque você não está acostumada a brincar com animais, docinho. Você nunca teve um bichinho", respondeu ele, pegando a filha no colo. "Além disso, Lerae, lembra-se que prometemos a Wei ajudá-lo a preparar gostosas panquecas para o café?" Tocou o narizinho com o indicador. "Não queremos que elas fiquem cheias de pêlo de gato, não é?" Syaoran começou a fazer cócegas na barriga da filha, que riu gostosamente, perdendo o semblante triste.

"Pára, papai!", Lerae exclamava entre as risadas.

"Está bem! Está bem! Vá lavar as mãos e me encontre na cozinha... Estou morrendo de fome!", ele pôs a filha no chão.

Depois da saída da menina, Syaoran voltou sua atenção novamente para a vizinha. Era uma mulher bonita. Ela era do tipo 'mignon', pequenina, delicada. Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam presos numa trança, mas algumas mechas haviam escapado do penteado e caíam-lhe ao redor do rosto extremamente feminino. Lábios cheios, nariz arrebitado e os olhos... Os olhos eram incrivelmente verdes... De um tom único... Resplendorosos como duas grandes esmeraldas. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar a imagem de Sakura Kinomoto, com o dedo apontado para ele, numa clara pose de acusação. Ela era mesmo muito bonita. 

*** * ***

A noite na praia era, sem dúvida nenhuma, muito mais bela do que na capital. Há quantos anos não via um céu tão estrelado? Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Estava contente por estar ali, na varanda, sentindo a fresca brisa do mar no rosto, com Kero deitado no seu colo. Mas havia algo a incomodando... Aquela menina... A filha do vizinho. Havia algo nela, não sabia dizer o que, porém podia sentir...

"Sabe, Kero, não consigo me esquecer do olhar daquela garotinha...", disse ela, baixinho, enquanto acariciava os sedosos pêlos do bichano. "É estranho... Havia tristeza neles... Não pelo fato de não poder brincar, entende? Era algo diferente... Como se ela precisasse de ajuda...", Sakura parou e riu. "Devo estar ficando maluca! Primeiro, converso com gatos e agora, isso! Como pode uma menininha, que pode ter tudo, ser triste?".

Kero ergueu a cabeça e miou.

"Às vezes penso que você pode me entender, Kero", ela falou, abraçando o gato. De repente, Sakura levantou-se e olhando firme para casa dos Li, tomou uma resolução.

"Ela precisa de amigos, Kero. E por mais que o pai dela não goste, serei amiga dela. Ou melhor, nós seremos amigos daquela linda garotinha... O que acha?". Entrou em casa, disposta a fazer de tudo para conquistar a amizade de sua vizinha. "Venha, Kero, vamos preparar as coisas para amanhã. Vai ser um grande dia!", disse ela, sorrindo animada.

*** * ***

Aquela manhã estava sendo atípica na casa de Syaoran Li. Sua filha, Lerae, sempre tão sorridente e animada, parecia ter perdido a 'luz', a disposição que tinha. Talvez fosse por causa do gato da vizinha. Droga! Lá estava ele, pensando naquela mulher outra vez. Sonhara a noite inteira com ela... Não! Ele não podia se envolver com outra mulher novamente! Será que jamais aprenderia a lição?

Ouviu alguém bater na porta. Quem seria àquela hora da manhã? Foi atender e viu-se diante do seu dilema matutino. Ali estava ela, graciosa, parada na entrada de sua casa. Usava um maiô rosa claro e uma saída de praia branca, com flores de cerejeira estampadas, amarrada na cintura. Na cabeça um chapéu branco, de abas largas, enfeitado por uma faixa também rosa. Trazia uma grande cesta nas mãos. Nem reparou quando o gato que a acompanhava entrou na sala.

"Bom dia, Sr. Li!", ela cumprimentou alegremente. "Está uma linda manhã, não?".

"O que está fazendo aqui?", a voz de Syaoran saiu um tanto rouca e alta.

Sem cerimônias, ela foi entrando, seguindo seu animal. "Oras, eu disse que voltaria outra vez, não disse?".

Ouviram um gritinho extasiado. "KERO!".

"Bem, parece que eles já se encontraram", disse Sakura, sorridente. "Acho que vamos nos divertir muito hoje, Sr. Li!".

Estático, Syaoran não soube o que dizer. Viu a mulher atravessar a sala e ir na direção da cozinha como se já tivesse feito isso várias vezes. Correu atrás dela e agarrou-lhe o pulso.

"Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?", questionou zangado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, numa expressão de espanto e descrédito. "Eu e Kero viemos brincar com sua filha, Sr. Li. Achei que tivesse dito que eu poderia voltar".

"Eu disse que voltasse outro dia, mas não com a intenção de vê-la aqui novamente", Syaoran retrucou.

"Ah! Então o senhor mentiu para mim, não é?", rebateu Sakura com sarcasmo. "Bem, já que estou aqui, vou brincar com ela de qualquer jeito". Livrando- se da mão que ainda a segurava, seguiu adiante, atrás de Kero e da pequena.

Encontrou-os na cozinha, entretidos numa gostosa brincadeira. A menina ria feliz. Aquilo deixou o coração de Sakura mais leve. Valeu a pena enfrentar a 'fera' para poder ver aquele lindo sorriso. Reparou num senhor, elegantemente vestido, em frente ao balcão da cozinha, preparando o café da manhã. Ele transmitia paz e serenidade. Sakura sorriu amistosamente para ele.

"Bom dia, senhor! Espero não estarmos atrapalhando nada", disse ela, enquanto de aproximava do homem mais velho.

"Não se preocupe com isso, senhorita. É bom ter um pouco de animação de vez em quando", ele olhou para Sakura e sorriu. "Eu sou Wei, mordomo do Sr. Li".

"Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, estou morando aqui ao lado. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Wei".

"O prazer é todo meu, senhorita. E, por favor, me chame apenas de 'Wei', certo?"

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça. "Está certo, Wei".

Syaoran viu seu leal mordomo conversar animadamente com a Srta. Kinomoto. Algo brotou no seu peito. Ela tinha uma incrível facilidade de conquistar as pessoas. Primeiro, Lerae. Agora, Wei. Ah! Mas com ele seria diferente. Não deixaria se envolver por aqueles olhos verdes. Não mesmo.

"Gostaria de tomar café conosco, Srta. Sakura?", Syaoran ouviu Wei perguntar. E antes que ela pudesse responder alguma coisa, meteu-se na conversa.

"Acho que a Srta. Sakura tem outros planos para hoje, Wei", ele disse, sério.

"Não tenho, não, Sr. Li", respondeu Sakura, fazendo-se de desentendida. "Adorarei tomar café com vocês". Ela retirou o chapéu, entregou-o ao mordomo e sentou-se na mesa.

Lerae correu para a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura. "Que bom que vai ficar conosco, Srta. Sakura!".

A jovem acariciou os cabelos da pequena e sorriu carinhosamente. "Eu vim especialmente para brincar com você, querida".

O clima foi quebrado pela voz de Syaoran. "Lerae, vá se lavar e venha comer seu café!", ele ordenou.

"Claro, papai!", a menina saiu saltitante.

Sakura acompanhou-a com os olhos até a pequena sumir de vista. "Ela é encantadora! Deve ter muito orgulho!".

"Tenho, sim. Mas creio que isso não seja da sua conta", respondeu Syaoran, azedo.

Sakura pôs um cotovelo na mesa e apoiando a cabeça na mão, fitou-o e começou a analisá-lo. "Do que tem medo, Sr. Li? Que sua filha venha a gostar de alguém mais do que ela o ama? Isso é impossível! Você é o pai dela!".

Syaoran piscou, espantado, e antes que pudesse responder, Lerae voltou à mesa e deu início a tagarelice de sempre. Estava feliz por sua filha estar tão contente. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se um pouco enciumado por saber que não fora o responsável por tamanha animação. Pelo contrário, suas atitudes haviam deixado a pequena triste e abatida.

Viu as duas conversarem como se já se conhecessem há muitos anos. Sakura prestava atenção nas palavras da menina e respondia todas as perguntas com uma verdadeira paciência, sem deixar de sorrir.

Terminaram a refeição e Sakura fez um convite. "Lerae, que tal você subir, trocar de roupa, para brincarmos um pouco na praia? O que acha?".

"Oba! Que legal!", a menina pulou de alegria.

"Minha filha não vai brincar na praia", disse Syaoran, sério, com os braços cruzados.

"Mas, papai...", os olhos de Lerae encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Não, senhora, mocinha. Você não vai para a praia e ponto final", ele estava irredutível.

Sakura suspirou, exasperada. Sentia vontade de dar um soco na cabeça dura daquele homem. "Não fique assim, meu bem", disse ela, abaixando-se para enxugar as lágrimas da garotinha. "Podemos brincar lá fora, no gramado. Que tal?".

"Podemos mesmo?", ela perguntou com a vozinha trêmula.

"Claro que sim! Venha, vamos logo, pois Kero está ansioso para brincar com você", respondeu Sakura, tomando a pequena mão da menina e levando-a para fora.

Syaoran ficou olhando a filha sair com a vizinha. Será que aquela mulher não entendia nada? Não a queria perto de Lerae. Não queria que a filha sofresse...

"Não se preocupe, mestre. A pequena está em boas mãos", a voz de Wei interrompeu-lhe o pensamento.

O jovem voltou-se para o homem que era quase como um pai para ele. "Como pode ter certeza, Wei? Nem a conhecemos".

"A Srta. Sakura parece ser uma boa pessoa. Não fará mal algum a Lerae. Pode confiar", o mordomo respondeu, tocando levemente no ombro do homem que ajudara a criar.

Syaoran viu Sakura se abaixar e passar filtro solar nos braços, pernas e no rostinho de Lerae. Ela disse alguma coisa que fez a garotinha rir alegremente. As duas dirigiram-se para os brinquedos que ele mandara instalar no jardim.

"Espero que tenha razão, Wei... Espero que tenha razão".

*** * ***

Por uma semana, aquela rotina se repetiu. Todas os dias, como um furacão de cores, Sakura invadia a casa de Syaoran para levar mais alegria para a vida da pequena Lerae. Ela jogava, corria, lia, desenhava, ou seja, fazia de tudo para animar ainda mais a garotinha.

Numa bela manhã, Sakura sentou-se numa cadeira perto da piscina e serviu, para si e Lerae, um copo do chá gelado que Wei preparara. Brincar daquele jeito a deixara exausta. O dia estava muito quente e apesar de já estarem brincando a mais de duas horas, a menina não parecia nem um pouco cansada. Pelo contrário, estava mais ativa do que nunca.

"E agora, Srta. Sakura? O que vamos fazer?", Lerae perguntou, depois de tomar todo o chá.

"Que tal se tomarmos um banho de piscina para refrescar?".

A menina empalideceu e, trêmula, sacudiu a cabeça, negando vigorosamente. "Não quero!", ela respondeu.

Sakura estranhou aquela reação. Qualquer criança de seis anos adoraria entrar na piscina. "Mas, Lerae, por que não? Você não sabe nadar? Não se preocupe... Eu seguro você". Ela pôs-se de pé e estendeu a mão para a garotinha.

"Não! Eu não quero ir pra piscina!", Lerae começou a se exaltar, sacudindo energicamente a cabeça e afastando-se de Sakura.

"Lerae? O que houve, meu bem?", a mulher não entendia nada. O que estava acontecendo com a pequenina?

"NÃO! EU NÃO VOU! EU NÃO QUERO! NÃO!", a menina gritou, correndo em direção da casa.

 "Lerae! Espera!", Sakura foi atrás da menina.

Atraídos pelos gritos, Wei e Syaoran saíram da mansão. Imediatamente, Lerae agarrou-se às pernas do pai.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", zangado, ele fuzilou Sakura com os olhos. "O que fez com minha filha?".

"E-eu não fiz nada...", Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Não estava entendo a atitude da filha de Syaoran Li.

"Eu não quero, papai! Não quero!", Lerae chorava, já no colo do pai.

"Vá embora", disse ele friamente. "Pegue suas coisas e suma daqui!". Dizendo isto, ele saiu, consolando a filha.

Sakura estremeceu diante de tanta frieza. Nem ao menos tivera tempo de se explicar. Olhou para Wei, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eu juro que não fiz nada, Wei... Eu só a convidei para tomar banho de piscina... O que está havendo? Por que Lerae ficou daquele jeito?".

Wei deu um sorriso compreensivo. "Não se preocupe, senhorita. Espere as coisas esfriarem e tudo se esclarecerá".

Suspirando fundo, Sakura enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. '_Por que Lerae reagiu daquele jeito? Por que?_', pensou aflita. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

"Tome, senhorita", disse Wei, estendendo as coisas dela. "É melhor voltar para casa agora".

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. "Obrigada, Wei". Pegou a cesta, o chapéu e Kero e seguiu, abatida, para sua casa. 

*** * ***

Syaoran desceu as escadas, sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça. Lerae demorara a se acalmar e pediu para ele ficar com ela no quarto. Agora, a menina estava adormecida e ele podia pensar melhor no que acontecera.

"Como ela está, mestre?", perguntou Wei, com uma perceptível preocupação.

"Está melhor. Contei-lhe algumas estórias e ela dormiu. E a Srta. Kinomoto?", quis saber.

"Foi embora, como o senhor mandou. Ela não teve culpa do que houve".

"Como não?", Syaoran exaltou-se. "Ela assustou minha filha!".

"Mas como ela poderia saber que Lerae tem pavor de piscina?", Wei indagou, sem perder a calma. Estava acostumado com os rompantes de seu patrão.

Sentando-se no sofá, Syaoran passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Wei tinha razão. Não tinha como Sakura saber... Aquilo acontecera há tantos anos...

"Acho que deve um pedido de desculpa a ela, mestre", a voz de Wei chegou a seus ouvidos. "Ela ficou muito transtornada com tudo".

"É... eu sei, Wei. Eu vou me desculpar".

*** * ***

Ficar ali sentada o dia inteiro, chorando e pensando no ocorrido não resolveria nada. Apesar de saber disso, Sakura não conseguia sair daquela prostração. O que motivara Lerae a reagir daquele jeito? Ela parecia estar com medo. Não, com medo não. Com pavor. A menina ficara apavorada com o convite de ir nadar na piscina. Ah, se pudesse voltar no tempo, jamais faria aquela pergunta estúpida! Mas como iria saber que a pequena tinha medo de água?

Lembrou-se do olhar gélido que Syaoran Li lhe lançara. Estremeceu. Havia tanta raiva naquele olhar... Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava de férias, fora ali para descansar da rotina estafante do Hospital e não para se envolver com os problemas familiares de seu belo vizinho. O olhar assustado de Lerae voltou-lhe a mente, trazendo junto novas lágrimas. Como fora se apegar tão rápido àquela garotinha?

Respirou fundo e levantou-se, disposta a dar um basta naquela tristeza. "Quem sabe uma volta na cidade melhore meu ânimo? Quer vir comigo, Kero?".

A resposta para sua pergunta foi um ronco suave.

"Ora, seu tratante! Quando eu mais preciso da sua companhia, você resolve dormir!", disse ela, sorrindo. "Tudo bem... Eu não vou demorar mesmo... Não saia daí".

Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, lavou bem o rosto para tirar as marcas das lágrimas. Depois, arrumou-se, pegou a bolsa e saiu, rumo à cidade. O centro comercial pelo qual passara no dia de sua chegada estava aberto e várias pessoas estavam lá, fazendo compras e passeando. Observando uma das vitrines, encantou-se com algo. Entrou na loja, comprou e mandou fazer um belo embrulho. Estava mais animada. Na manhã seguinte, iria até a casa dos Li e pediria desculpa. Com esses pensamentos, chegou em casa muito mais disposta.

"Kero, cheguei! Você nem imagina o que eu ---", parou subitamente ao ver quem estava sentado no sofá da sala.

Syaoran levantou-se. "Desculpe entrar sem permissão... É que a porta estava aberta quando eu cheguei... E pensei que não teria problemas esperar por você aqui dentro".

"Está tudo bem, Sr. Li", disse Sakura, colocando a bolsa e a sacola com o presente em cima da mesa. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Como está Lerae?".

"Ela está bem. Está mais tranqüila. Fazia muito tempo que ela não tinha uma crise de pânico dessas...", ele respondeu.

"Olha, eu realmente sinto muitíssimo pelo o que houve...", Sakura tentou desculpar-se, mas foi interrompida por Syaoran.

"Não precisa se desculpar, Srta. Kinomoto. Como você poderia saber que minha filha tem pânico de piscina?". Ele caminhou pela sala até parar diante da grande janela que dava vista para a praia. "Tudo isso começou há quatro anos. Lerae sempre foi uma criança hiper-ativa. Ela simplesmente não parava quieta. Mexia e remexia em tudo. E isso nos causou alguns transtornos, pois era difícil arranjar babás com paciência suficiente para encarar uma garotinha como ela". Ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. "Um certo dia, ela estava brincando na varanda da nossa casa em Hong Kong. A babá estava sentada numa espreguiçadeira não muito longe, mas acho que deve ter adormecido naquele momento. Não sei o que aconteceu. Talvez nunca irei saber. Só me lembro que quando passei pela varanda, vi minha filhinha se debatendo dentro da piscina e a mulher dormindo na cadeira. Pulei na água com roupa e tudo, salvei Lerae e levei-a direto para o hospital. Ela ficou internada alguns dias, devido à entrada excessiva de água nos pulmões. Quando voltamos para casa, ela começou a ter essas crises nervosas. Não podia ver uma piscina, nem mesmo na TV. Então, resolvi me mudar e viemos para o Japão. Com o tempo e com acompanhamento médico, o pânico dela foi diminuindo e ela voltou a ser a garotinha alegre de antes. Mas não entra numa piscina de jeito nenhum. Quando comprei esta casa e vi aquela piscina, pensei até em mandar cobrir, mas o psicólogo me aconselhou a fazer, lentamente, Lerae se habituar com o fato de que tínhamos uma piscina em casa. Até agora, estava indo tudo bem".

Sakura levantou-se e se aproximou dele. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu não queria assustá-la. Jamais a convidaria para tomar um banho se soubesse que ela tem medo".

"Eu sei disso, Srta. Kinomoto. Por isso, vim me desculpar. A culpa não foi sua. Eu não devia ter lhe tratado daquele jeito", disse ele, voltando-se para olhá-la.

"Está tudo bem... Eu entendo sua atitude", ela comentou, sorrindo. 

"Entende agora, por que expliquei tudo. Mas aposto que antes, estava morrendo de raiva de mim", ele rebateu, com um meio sorriso. Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar. Desviou o olhar. 

Syaoran não pôde evitar a tentação e começou a admirá-la. Era, com toda certeza, uma linda mulher. A pele clara, levemente bronzeada, parecia ser suave como a seda. Os cabelos soltos caíam-lhe pelas costas até um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Nem precisava chegar mais perto para sentir a essência floral que eles exalavam. Sacudiu a cabeça. Era melhor sair dali antes que cometesse alguma estupidez. 

"Bem... Eu já vou", disse ele, indo em direção a porta. "Gostaria muito que fosse tomar café conosco amanhã. Garanto que será bem recebida desta vez". 

Sakura sorriu novamente. "Mas Wei e Lerae sempre me recebem muito bem". E para seu encanto, viu Syaoran sorrir também. 

"É, eu sei. Só que agora será bem tratada pelo 'resto' da família. Até amanhã!". 

"Até", respondeu Sakura, sonhadoramente. Ficou na porta até ele sumir de vista. Realmente, as coisas tinham terminado melhor do que a expectativa. 

*** * ***

O ser humano era realmente muito complicado. Era isso que Sakura pensava enquanto caminhava para a casa dos Li, na manhã seguinte. Por que estava nervosa? Já havia feito isso várias vezes, não era? Só precisava fazer de novo. Mas antes ela não conhecia o sorriso encantador do seu vizinho. Suspirou. Ele jamais repararia nela, sem falar que deveria haver uma Sra. Li perdida por aí... Deus duas batidas leves na porta. Foi recepcionada por uma sorridente Lerae. 

"Srta. Sakura!", disse a menina, abraçando contente, a jovem mulher. "Que bom que veio!" 

Sakura estreitou a pequena nos braços, aspirando o suave perfume infantil. Que sensação maravilhosa sentia ao abraçar Lerae. Afastou-se um pouco e estendeu o presente que comprara para a criança. "Isto é para você, Lerae". 

"O que é?", perguntou a garotinha curiosa. 

"Abra e veja", respondeu Sakura sorrindo. 

A menina desembrulhou avidamente o pacote. Era um gatinho de pelúcia, de pêlos alaranjados e olhos azuis. Lerae ficou exultante. "É igualzinho o Kero!" Abraçou carinhosamente o bichinho. "Obrigada, Srta. Sakura!". 

"De nada, meu anjo. Esse presente é meu pedido de desculpas por ontem". A animação da criança diminuiu um pouco. 

"Sinto muito, Srta. Sakura... Eu não devia ter gritado com você, mas tenho medo de piscina...", Lerae tentou se explicar. 

"Tudo bem, meu amor... Façamos o seguinte: eu desculpo você; você me desculpa... E então esquecemos tudo, ok?", sugeriu a mulher. 

A menina concordou com a cabeça. "Venha, vamos tomar café!", disse alegremente, puxando Sakura pela mão. 

"Bom dia, Srta. Kinomoto. Pronta para outro dia cheio de brincadeiras?", perguntou Syaoran quando as duas entraram na cozinha. Ele estava ajudando Wei a servir a mesa. 

"Bom dia, Sr. Li. Estou mais que pronta. Obrigada pelo convite". 

Syaoran sorriu. Estava com ótima disposição àquela manhã. "Que isso... Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... Depois de ontem... Mas, deixe pra lá... Sente-se e vamos comer! Estou morto de fome!". 

"Oba!", Lerae sentou-se, toda faceira. "De que vamos brincar hoje, Srta. Sakura?". 

"Não sei, meu bem. Você escolhe, está bem?". 

"Tá!", respondeu a menina, enquanto comia uma grande porção de arroz. 

"Coma devagar, mocinha... Ou vai engasgar!", Syaoran ralhou delicadamente. 

De boca cheia, Lerae respondeu. "Sim, papai". Isso fez Sakura e Syaoran rirem descontraídos. 

'_Será um dia maravilhoso_', a jovem de olhos verdes pensou, enquanto comia seu café. 

*** * ***

As horas passaram voando. Lerae, Sakura e Kero brincaram de tudo que podiam. Até chamaram Wei e Syaoran para participar. E naquele momento, vendo as duas sentadas no balanço da varanda, apreciando o pôr-do-sol, o jovem chinês sentia uma grande satisfação. Sakura estava contando uma história para Lerae, que cochilava. Era uma cena que aquecia o coração. Nunca pensara em como a filha sentia falta de uma figura feminina, de uma mãe. Imaginara que, dando todo seu amor, poderia suprir qualquer necessidade da garota. Estava errado. Vendo-a interagir tão rapidamente com Sakura era uma prova que jamais conseguiria substituir a mãe que partiu.

Ouviu Sakura lhe chamar. "Sr. Li? Ela dormiu...", ela falou bem baixinho para não acordar a pequena.

"Vou levá-la para o quarto", respondeu ele. Mas, ao pegar a filha no colo, esta despertou. "Venha, querida, vamos para a cama".

"Eu quero que a Srta. Sakura me leve...", a menina pediu sonolenta.

Syaoran passou a menina para a mulher. "O quarto dela é a segunda porta à direita, subindo as escadas". 

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, assentindo. E voltando-se para Lerae "Você me mostra onde guarda seus pijamas?". 

A criança concordou contente e as duas seguiram para o quarto. Era um cômodo muito bonito, decorado em tons pastéis, nas cores salmão e branco. Havia uma cama com dossel no centro no quarto, onde Sakura pôs a menina, enquanto procurava o pijama no armário, na gaveta indicada pela pequena. 

Enquanto trocava a roupa dela, Sakura a ouviu disser "Eu não tenho uma mamãe, Srta. Sakura...". 

A mulher sentiu o coração apertar. "Oh, querida...". 

"Você quer ser minha mamãe?", perguntou Lerae, inocentemente. 

Sakura fez um enorme esforço para não chorar. "Acho que devemos falar com seu pai primeiro". 

"Se ele concordar, você aceita, Srta. Sakura?". 

"Claro que sim, meu anjo...", abraçou a menina carinhosamente. "Mas está na hora de dormir". Colocou-a deitada e cobriu-a com os lençóis. "Tenha bons sonhos, querida...". 

"Boa noite, Srta. Sakura", respondeu Lerae, dormindo quase que imediatamente. 

Sakura ficou ajoelhada ao lado da cama por alguns instantes, velando o sono da pequena. Sentira uma emoção profunda quando ela lhe fizera aquele surpreendente pedido. Precisava conversar com o Sr. Li sobre aquilo. Saiu do quarto silenciosamente e desceu as escadas. Encontrou Syaoran sentado no balanço, com uma taça de vinho branco nas mãos. 

"Teve muito trabalho?", questionou ele, sem fitá-la. 

"Não", respondeu ela, sentando-se ao lado dele. "Ela estava muito cansada". 

Syaoran riu. "Também pudera! Vocês não pararam de brincar um só minuto!". 

"É...", Sakura sorriu. "Lerae tem muita energia. Estou pregada!". 

Ficaram calados, olhando o oceano. "Aceita uma taça de vinho?", ele indagou. 

"Claro... Por que não?". 

Syaoran levantou-se e entrou na sala. Não demorou muito e voltou com uma taça de vinho para ela. "Pronto! Aqui está!". 

"Obrigada", Sakura tomou um gole da bebida. Estava gelada e tinha um gosto excelente. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem e falar sobre o que se passara no quarto. "Sr. Li", começou insegura. "Preciso lhe perguntar algo". 

"O que foi?", perguntou ele, voltando-se para observá-la. 

Sem tirar os olhos do mar, Sakura narrou a conversa que tivera com Lerae, antes da pequena dormir. 

Suspirando, Syaoran levantou-se e se aproximou da balaustrada que cercava a varanda. 

"Onde está a mãe dela, Sr. Li?", quis saber Sakura. 

O homem nada respondeu. Após algum tempo, pensando que não ele diria nada, Sakura levantou-se para ir embora. Parou quando o ouvir começar a falar. 

"A mãe dela não vive conosco há muito tempo. Para falar a verdade, ela nos deixou quando Lerae ainda era um bebê". Ele fez uma pausa, para tomar um gole do vinho. "Nós éramos muito jovens quando nos casamos. Tínhamos apenas 18 anos. E eu jamais a amei. Brigávamos e discutíamos muito. Ela teve uma gravidez complicada e um parto muito difícil. E depois sofreu depressão pós- parto. Sequer queria ver o bebê. Deixava-a chorando o tempo todo. Não chegou nem a amamentá-la. Alguns meses depois, ela partiu, deixando apenas um bilhete e o pedido de divórcio". Syaoran parou e bebeu o vinho novamente. 

Sakura aproximou-se e tocou levemente o ombro dele. "Eu sinto muito", ela sussurrou suavemente. 

"Quem é você, Sakura Kinomoto? Em uma semana, conquistou o coração da minha filha e fez com que eu me abrisse com você mais do que com qualquer pessoa... Qual é o seu segredo?", murmurou ele, enquanto se inclinava até ficar cara a cara com ela. 

Ficaram se fitando, um mergulhado nos olhos do outro, envolvidos numa espécie de transe. Syaoran diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles e a beijou. 

O beijo começou leve, gentil, como se ele quisesse provar o sabor, a textura dos lábios dela. Depois, ele aprofundou-o, puxando-a para mais perto, apertando-a entre os braços. Sakura deixou-se levar pelo vendaval de emoções que a assolavam. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e gemeu baixinho. 

Foram interrompidos por uma voz infantil que soou da sala. "Papai! Papai!". 

Syaoran e Sakura separaram-se rapidamente. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos "Já vou, querida!", disse ele, se afastando, deixando Sakura sozinha na varanda. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Levou as mãos ao peito e sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Pegou a taça e tomou todo vinho num único gole. 

Não demorou muito e Syaoran voltou. Ficou admirando-a por alguns instantes. Fora um beijo maravilhoso. Aproximou-se dela lenta e silenciosamente. Tocou- lhe gentilmente os cabelos. "Sakura...", sussurrou. 

Sakura sentiu um arrepio subindo pela espinha. A voz grave dele em seu ouvido era demais para ela. Suas pernas amoleceram. Tivera alguns namorados, mas com nenhum deles sentira-se daquele jeito. 

Ele tomou o rosto dela delicadamente entre as mãos, passando os polegares suavemente pelas bochechas coradas. Qualquer pensamento coerente de Sakura desapareceu naquele momento. Sentiu seu mundo desvanecer-se num flash e só havia Syaoran e ela. Nada mais importava. O jovem chinês beijou-a novamente, desta vez com mais paixão. Ela correspondeu com igual ardor. Era como se tivesse sido feita para ser beijada por ele. De repente, um sinal de alarme começou a soar na cabeça dela. O que estava fazendo? Mal conhecia aquele homem! Quebrou o beijo abruptamente. Ele a fitou intensamente, com um olhar que continha uma mistura de desapontamento e curiosidade. 

"A-acho me-melhor eu ir embora", gaguejou ela nervosa. 

"Eu te acompanho", ele se ofereceu. 

"Não!", exclamou ela rapidamente. "Não precisa. Eu vou sozinha. Boa noite". 

"Boa noite, Sakura...", despediu-se ele escoltando-a até a entrada principal da mansão. "A gente se vê amanhã". 

"É... a gente se vê". 

Quase correndo, a jovem dirigiu-se para casa, jogando-se no sofá assim que entrou. Só então se lembrou que esquecera o Kero. 

"Espero que ele não apronte nada lá". 

*** * ***

"Mas, papai... E se ela estiver dormindo?". 

"Eu acho que a essa hora ela já vai estar acordada, querida. Ela sempre chegava antes disso lá em casa". 

Syaoran e Lerae seguiam para a casa de Sakura, acompanhados por Kero. A menina estava muito animada, pois passara a noite inteira com o gato e o homem um pouco nervoso, na expectativa de rever a mulher que invadira seus sonhos na última semana. Ao pararem diante do portãozinho de madeira, perceberam que a casa ainda estava toda fechada e silenciosa. 

"Viu, papai, eu falei! Ela ainda está dormindo!". 

"Vamos bater na porta, meu amor", disse Syaoran. "Se ela demorar a atender, nós voltamos mais tarde". 

Bateram uma, duas, três vezes. Quando iam bater a quarta vez, escutaram um grito abafado lá dentro. 

"Peraí! Já estou indo!". Um barulho estranho foi ouvido em seguida. 

A porta foi escancarada de supetão e uma Sakura com os cabelos assanhados, ainda de pijamas e com o rosto bem sonolento apareceu. 

"Olha... eu não tô a fim de comprar nada não...", disse ela durante um bocejo. 

"Tudo bem...", falou Syaoran divertido. "Se você não quiser o gato, nós voltamos mais tarde...". 

Ouvir a voz dele despertou-a de vez. "Oh... Por favor, não me diga que eu fiz isso...", ela gemeu desesperada, o rosto escondido entre as mãos. 

Syaoran riu. "Certo, eu não digo nada", ele caçoou dela. 

"Oh! Meu Deus...", gemeu ela novamente. 

"Não nos vai convidar para entrar, Srta. Sakura?", perguntou a garotinha, enquanto tentava manter Kero quieto no colo. 

"Oh... Entrem, entrem, por favor. Fiquem à vontade", respondeu ela dando passagem para os vizinhos. "Eu vou até lá em cima, melhorar minha aparência... Volto já". 

Eles entraram na sala e Syaoran aproveitou para admirar a casa. A decoração era simples, mas de bom gosto. Havia alguns quadros e fotografias penduradas nas paredes e um jogo sofá e poltrona, da cor bege, com várias almofadas coloridas em cima, dominavam o ambiente. 

Passos soaram na escada. Ele virou-se e viu Sakura descer rapidamente. Ela havia trocado o pijama por um top amarelo e um short jeans. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo e o rosto estava lavado e um pouco corado. Ela exalava uma vitalidade que Syaoran jamais vira em ninguém. Talvez, exceto em sua filha. 

"E então? Estou melhor?", perguntou ela, se aproximando dele. 

Mesmo querendo dizer que tanto fazia ela ter trocado de roupa, pois era bonita de qualquer jeito, Syaoran viu-se concordando com a cabeça, a boca subitamente seca. Os dois ficaram se olhando, envolvidos pela forte química que os atraía. 

"Srta. Sakura, nós viemos lhe devolver o Kero", Lerae quebrou o 'clima'. 

"Obrigada, meu anjo", a mulher abaixou-se e deu uma beijoca na bochecha da menina. 

"E também viemos lhe fazer um convite", a garotinha continuou. 

Sakura ficou curiosa. "Convite?". 

"Sim", falou Syaoran. "Hoje começa o Festival de Verão daqui da cidade. Gostaríamos de saber se quer ir conosco". 

Lerae segurou nas mãos de Sakura, balançando-as sem parar. "Vamos, Srta. Sakura! Vai ser divertido! Papai disse que tem um parquinho onde a gente pode brincar". A pequena estava claramente entusiasmada. "Vamos juntas, por favor!". 

"Nesse parquinho tem pipoca, algodão doce e cachorro quente?", a jovem de olhos verdes perguntou, contagiada pela animação da menina. 

"Sim! Sim! SIM!", respondeu Lerae. 

"Ah! Então não posso perder esse passeio por nada desse mundo!", Sakura concordou por fim. 

Syaoran sorriu diante do entusiasmo da filha, que saltitava sem parar pela sala. Estava contente por poder passar mais um dia na companhia de Sakura. "Então, nós passaremos aqui às 14h, ok?". 

"Tudo bem", respondeu ela. 

"Vamos, Lerae", Syaoran chamou a menina. "Até mais tarde, Sakura". 

"Até mais!". 

*** * ***

A pequena cidade estava fervilhando. Centenas de pessoas, entre turistas e moradores locais e das proximidades, foram prestigiar o Festival de Verão. Tinha sido uma iniciativa do novo prefeito como forma de atrair mais turistas para o local e estava funcionando. Com certeza, aqueles três dias de evento seriam um sucesso. 

Syaoran, Lerae e Sakura caminhavam entre os brinquedos alegremente. Com medo da filha se perder, o chinês a colocou sobre os ombros e desse modo também ela poderia ver melhor as coisas. A pequena segurava um lindo balão em forma de coração, que ganhara no parquinho, onde eles estavam se divertido muito. 

"Veja, papai! Um carrossel!", a menina indicou entusiasmada. "Posso ir?". 

"Claro!", ele respondeu, pondo-a no chão. "Mas tenha cuidado, está bem?". 

Lerae concordou, sacudindo a cabeça. Syaoran comprou um ingresso, colocou-a no brinquedo e voltou para Sakura, que ficara esperando não muito longe dali. 

"Ela está se divertindo bastante", a moça observou. De onde estavam, podiam ver todos movimentos do carrossel e Lerae acenava sempre que os via. 

"É muito bom ver minha filha feliz", ele respondeu, comendo um pouco da pipoca que haviam comprado. 

"Quando eu era pequena adorava ir aos parques de diversão. Nossa! Eu ia a todos os brinquedos... Menos no Trem Fantasma", falou ela, com um sorriso amarelo.

Syaoran a observou atentamente. "Sabe, eu não sei nada a seu respeito. Apenas que está aqui de férias e que tem um gato". 

"Não há muita coisa pra saber sobre mim", disse ela. "Moro numa cidade, não muito distante de Tóquio, chamada Tomoeda. Sou enfermeira, trabalho na ala pediátrica. Tenho um pai, que é um amor de pessoa, e um irmão mais velho, que é muito chato, mas eu o amo de qualquer jeito. Ele é casado e tem dois filhos lindos. Eles também vivem em Tomoeda". 

"E quanto à sua mãe?". 

"Ela morreu quando eu era pequena", ela respondeu. "Não me lembro dela, mas meu pai sempre nos contou histórias sobre ela. Ela foi uma famosa modelo, chamava-se Nadeshiko Amamyia. Na nossa casa, há fotografias dela espalhadas por todos os lados e nelas sempre a vemos muito feliz. Papai sempre diz que ela nos amava muito, ou melhor, que nos ama pois para ele, ela ainda está presente, só que de uma forma diferente... Eu acredito nele... Sabe, ele nunca mais se casou, nem se interessou por outra mulher". 

"Seu pai deve ser um homem e tanto. Trabalhar, cuidar da casa e criar dois filhos sozinho dá muito trabalho", Syaoran comentou. 

Sakura sorriu. "É, eu e meu irmão sempre ajudávamos como podíamos: fazendo faxina, lavando roupa, preparando as refeições... Mas não posso reclamar, tive uma infância maravilhosa, repleta de amigos". 

"Você é uma pessoa extraordinária!", disse ele. "Tinha tudo para se transformar numa pessoa rebelde e amargurada, no entanto, esbanja generosidade e simpatia". 

"Se eu sou assim, foi porque meu pai me ensinou que a coisa mais importante na vida é fazer o bem às outras pessoas. Quanto mais amor nós damos, mais recebemos". 

"Gostaria de poder ser assim com Lerae", ele falou, olhando para a filha. 

"Não se preocupe, você consegue. Pelo menos, eu acho que vocês estão no caminho certo. Você a ama de verdade e não tem vergonha de demonstrar seus sentimentos a ela", ela disse. "Veja só como ela está sorrindo, feliz. No final, isso é tudo o que importa". 

Syaoran ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Quer sair comigo hoje à noite, Sakura?". 

Sakura arregalou os olhos, espantada. "Sair?". 

"Sim", respondeu ele. "Um encontro de adultos. Sem balões, pipocas ou algodão doce... Sei de um restaurante muito bom aqui na cidade mesmo. Eles têm ótimos pratos com frutos do mar. Podíamos jantar e depois sair para uma caminhada na praia... O que acha?". 

A moça não podia acreditar. "Está me convidando para um encontro, Sr. Li?". 

"Claro! Mas sob uma única condição...". 

"Qual?". 

"Me chame de '_Syaoran_', está bem?", disse ele, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. 

As pernas de Sakura amoleceram. "S-Sim... Syaoran". 

"Que bom!", ele sorriu. "E então, aceita?". 

"Cla-claro...". 

Syaoran controlou a vontade de pular de felicidade. "Então eu passo pra te buscar às sete, ok?". 

"Mas e o Kero?", Sakura lembrou-se do gato. Já tinha o deixado sozinho em casa para poder sair com os Li. 

"Pode deixar ele lá em casa com Wei e Lerae", respondeu ele, antes de se levantar para buscar a menina que estava saindo do brinquedo. "Ela vai adorar tê-lo lá em casa de novo". 

'_Oh, céus! Eu tenho um encontro!_', pensou ela extasiada, enquanto via seu maravilhoso vizinho abraçar a filha. 

*** * ***

"Preciso lembrar de agradecer a Tomoyo quando ela chegar", disse Sakura dando os últimos retoques na frente do espelho. A prima insistira para que ela levasse algumas roupas sociais, para o caso de precisar sair. Sakura não queria, achava que seria excesso de roupa na bagagem, mas a outra teimara e ela decidiu aceitar. Agora, estava ali, olhando-se no espelho, admirando mais uma das criações da querida, e talvez um pouco estranha, prima. 

Sakura estava usando um vestido de seda, num tom rosa claro, com um decote em forma de coração. Nos ombros, duas alças estreitas davam um toque de delicadeza. Ele era bem justo no corpo até os quadris. A parte da saia era levemente rodada, chegando até um palmo acima do joelho. Como acessórios, a jovem estava usando um par de sandálias brancas, com salto médio e tiras finas, deixando aparecer seus pés delicados. Uma bolsa branca para acompanhar e um jogo de brincos e colar de pérolas. Uma maquiagem leve e os cabelos soltos davam-lhe um ar bastante jovial. 

Estava se sentindo nervosa. Parecia até uma adolescente no seu primeiro encontro. Respirou fundo assim que ouviu batidas na porta. 

Ansioso, Syaoran esperava na varanda. Durante vários dias, sonhara com aquela mulher. Queria tê-la por perto, conhecê-la completamente, aproveitar cada minuto com ela. Sentiu a boca seca e o coração disparar quando a viu parada na porta. Ficou olhando-a por algum tempinho, até reunir forças para recuperar a voz. 

"E, então? Podemos ir?", perguntou ele. 

"Claro!", disse ela, enquanto trancava a porta. 

"Você está muito bonita", ele elogiou. 

"Obrigada. Você também está muito bem", ela respondeu. 

Syaoran estava usando uma calça social verde escura, com uma blusa de algodão branca, de mangas compridas e gola alta. Por cima um blazer preto completava o visual. 

Dirigiram-se para o restaurante mais caro da cidade. Era um ambiente fino e elegante. 

"Nossa... Não pensei que existissem lugares como este aqui", disse Sakura admirada ao entrar no grande salão. 

"Talvez seja para turistas com gosto mais requintado", respondeu Syaoran. 

Um garçom logo veio atendê-los e o pedido não demorou muito. Enquanto jantavam, conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos: música, esporte, política, religião... Ao final da sobremesa, Syaoran fez um convite. "Gostaria de dançar, Sakura?". 

Sakura concordou e os dois seguiram para a pista de dança, onde começaram a deslizar, suavemente. 

"Você dança muito bem, Sakura", disse ele. 

"Obrigada. Aprendi com o meu pai", ela falou. "Ele costumava me levar nos jantares nos quais era convidado. Dançávamos durante toda noite... Mas você também dança bem. Onde aprendeu?". 

"Na minha casa", respondeu ele. "Tive diversas aulas particulares: regras de etiqueta, dança de salão, como manter uma conversação agradável... Fui treinado para me portar bem durante qualquer evento". 

"Uau! Deve ter sido muito legal!". 

"Eu gostava da parte da dança, mas regras de etiqueta eu detestava. Fazia de tudo para não participar dessa aula", ele fez um cara de aborrecimento. "Era muito tediosa".

"Eu imagino", ela sorriu. 

A pequena orquestra do restaurante tocava clássicos da música romântica, tais como 'Smoke get in your eyes', 'My way', 'As time goes by', entre outras. Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Syaoran, enquanto ele a abraçava mais apertado, aspirando o doce aroma dos cabelos dela. 

Pararam de dançar quando os músicos fizeram um pequeno intervalo. 

"Vamos embora?", perguntou Syaoran, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas para a mesa. 

Ela concordou, acenando com a cabeça. Pediram a conta e quando se preparavam para sair, ouviram uma exclamação. 

"Sakura!". 

"Tomoyo!". 

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. 

A jovem de olhos verdes observou a prima. Ela estava elegante, como sempre, e vinha acompanhada por um homem também muito alinhado. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e um belo par de olhos azuis. Um óculos, com armação de fio de náilon, dava-lhe um charme a mais. 

"Eriol e eu acabamos de chegar na cidade. Quando cheguei na casa e não a encontrei, fiquei um pouco preocupada. Jamais imaginei que você viria jantar aqui. Que coincidência, não?", respondeu Tomoyo. "E quem é este seu simpático acompanhante?", perguntou a perceptiva jovem, indicando Syaoran. 

"Oh... Desculpem meus modos... Este é Syaoran Li, nosso vizinho. Syaoran, estes são Tomoyo Daidouji, minha prima e seu namorado, Eriol Hiragiisawa", disse Sakura apresentando-o ao casal. 

Eriol deu um sorriso um tanto enigmático ao apertar a mão do chinês. "Como vai, meu caro Syaoran?". 

"Vocês se conhecem?", estranhou Tomoyo. 

"Trabalhamos juntos, querida", respondeu Eriol. "Sou o representante legal das Corporações Li". 

"Puxa! Outra coincidência!", a jovem de olhos violetas sorriu. "É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Li!". 

"Igualmente, Srta. Daidouji", ele respondeu, apertando a mão dela também. "E o que faz aqui, Eriol?", perguntou ele, virando-se para o amigo e advogado. 

"Também estou de férias. Aproveitei que Tomoyo vinha pra cá e vim junto". 

"Só que estamos com um pequeno problema...", falou Tomoyo. 

"Qual?", perguntou Sakura. 

"A casa que alugamos só tem dois quartos... Não tem lugar para Eriol ficar", foi a resposta da outra. 

"Oh... Sinto muito, Eriol... O que farão agora?", os olhos verdes de Sakura mostravam verdadeira preocupação. 

"Não sei... Talvez tenha uma pousada na cidade que tem um quarto vago ainda...", ele respondeu. 

"Acho difícil", falou Syaoran. "Com o Festival, deve estar tudo lotado". 

"Ai, ai, ai... E agora, Eriol?", Tomoyo preocupou-se. 

"Você pode ficar na minha casa", disse o jovem chinês. "Lá tem muitos quartos e não vejo problemas recebê-lo, Eriol. Wei e Lerae ficarão muito contentes em vê-lo também". 

"Obrigado, Syaoran", Eriol agradeceu. 

"Não precisa agradecer", o outro respondeu. "Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido, é melhor irmos, Sakura". 

"Claro... É uma pena que tenham chegado só agora", falou Sakura, virando-se para prima. "Já estávamos de saída". 

"É realmente uma pena", disse Eriol, olhando Syaoran com um de seus misteriosos olhares. 

Tomando a mão de Sakura e olhando atravessado para seu amigo, Syaoran se despediu. "Tenham um bom jantar vocês dois. Tchau!". 

"Tchau, Sakura! Tchau, Sr. Li! Divirtam-se!", disse Tomoyo. 

"Eles formam um lindo casal, não é?", Eriol comentou, enquanto ajudava a namorada a se sentar. 

"Muito encantador", de repente os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam como duas imensas ametistas. "Eriol... Vamos seguí-los?" 

"Tomoyo!", o rapaz a repreendeu. 

"Ora, vamos! Vai dizer que você não está curioso em saber o que aqueles dois estão fazendo juntos? Hein?". 

"Estou e muito, mas isso não nos dá o direito de ir atrás deles...". Não pôde terminar a frase, pois ela já estava se levantando. 

"Sempre filmei tudo na vida da Sakura... Não posso perder esse precioso momento... Vamos!", exclamou ela, animada. 

*** * ***

Syaoran dirigia calado, enquanto Sakura olhava a paisagem. Haviam falado pouco desde que saíram do restaurante. 

"Quer caminhar um pouco?", ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio. 

"Claro!", ela concordou. 

Ele parou o carro no acostamento e os dois desceram para a praia. Sakura tirou as sandálias e pôs-se a caminhar na beira da água. Syaoran também ficou descalço, dobrou a beira das calças para não molharem e a acompanhou. 

"Não é incrível que seu amigo e minha prima sejam namorados?", falou ela. 

"Que mundo pequeno, não?", disse ele, sem muita emoção. 

"Parece que você não gostou muito de vê-los no restaurante...". 

"Não... Não é isso". 

"O que é, então?", indagou Sakura. 

"É que agora Eriol vai passar um tempão pegando no meu pé... Ele sabe ser muito irritante quando quer", respondeu ele. 

Ela sorriu. "Minha prima também". 

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. 

"Sabe... Eu me diverti muito esta noite", ela agradeceu. 

Syaoran parou de andar. "Eu também. Mas tem algo que eu queria fazer desde que a vi...". 

Sakura também parou e virou-se para olhá-lo. "O quê?". 

Encurtando a distância, ele se aproximou dizendo: "Isso". E em seguida, a beijou apaixonadamente. 

Não muito longe dali, um casal observava tudo. 

"Oh, Eriol! Veja! Eles estão se beijando... Não é demais!", Tomoyo filmava tudo. "Que bom que eu coloquei minha câmera na bolsa, né? Assim, eu pude registrar esse maravilhoso momento na vida de Sakura". 

Eriol nada respondeu. Quando estavam no restaurante, sua intuição lhe dissera que havia algo entre Syaoran e a prima de sua namorada. Não estava errado. Pelo que podia ver, eles estavam completamente envolvidos um pelo outro. Isso era muito bom. Syaoran já havia sofrido demais na vida e Sakura parecia ser uma mulher incrível, doce e gentil. Eles mereciam ser felizes. 

"Droga, estamos muito longe... Com essa fraca iluminação, não consigo captar uma boa imagem... Devia ter comprado uma câmera com recursos para filmar no escuro... Daria uma definição melhor... Vou chegar mais perto...", disse Tomoyo baixinho, completamente absorvida pela filmagem. 

"Não, Tomoyo", disse Eriol, apertando no botão de desligar. 

"Eriol!", ela exclamou. "O que foi que você fez?!". 

"Você já filmou muito, doçura. Acho que eles precisam de um pouco de privacidade agora". 

"Mas, Eriol...", Tomoyo fez um beicinho. 

Dando um leve beijo na namorada, o jovem advogado puxou-a de volta para o carro. "Vamos... Eu estou morto de fome... Você vai ter que preparar um jantar bem gostoso pra mim...". 

"Mas eu queria ficar filmando, Eriol", ela ainda tentou protestar. 

"Eu sei, meu amor... Mas imagina só a cara da sua prima quando souber que você filmou o encontro dela, hum?", disse ele abrindo a porta do lado do carona. 

"Ela não vai gostar nada, nada", respondeu Tomoyo com um sorriso. "Está bem, vamos! Afinal de contas, eu também estou com fome". 

*** * ***

Sakura entrou na sala de fininho. Depois de passarem momentos namorando na praia, Syaoran a deixou na porta de casa. Fora uma noite memorável. 

"Isso são horas de chegar, mocinha?", uma voz soou no escuro do aposento. 

"Tomoyo!", a jovem de olhos verdes exclamou. "Que susto! O que está fazendo aqui?". 

"Esperando por você, oras!", a outra respondeu enquanto acendia a luz. "Quero que me conte tudo o que aconteceu... Com riquezas de detalhes, por favor...". 

Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo. "Tomoyo... Não aconteceu nada... Saímos do restaurante, caminhamos pela praia, ele me trouxe para casa e só... Está muito tarde, Tomoyo... Vamos dormir...". 

"Não minta para mim, Sakura Kinomoto", disse a jovem Daidouji com as mãos na cintura. "Eu sei que não foi só isso que aconteceu. Eu vi vocês... Ops!", ela parou abruptamente, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. 

"Você viu o quê, Tomoyo?", perguntou Sakura, com uma sobrancelha erguida, em sinal claro de irritação. "O que foi que você fez?". 

"Nada, Sakura... Não fiz nada... Vamos dormir, já está muito tarde...", disse a outra se afastando na direção da escada, tentando mudar de assunto. 

Sakura foi atrás dela. "Não vai fugir de mim, não, senhorita! Desembucha! O que foi que você aprontou?". 

"Nada de mais, prima... Eu segui vocês", a voz dela foi abaixando enquanto ia falando. "E filmei o beijo na praia", ela praticamente sussurrou. 

"Não acredito, Tomoyo!", Sakura exclamou. "Você filmou tudo?". 

"Tudo não... Só o beijo... Eu queria filmar mais... Só que Eriol não deixou". 

"Oh, meu Deus! Eriol também estava lá?!". 

"Hm-hum", Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça. 

Sakura seguiu para o quarto e desabou na cama. "O que vai ser de mim agora, Tomoyo? E se Syaoran descobrir... Ai, que vergonha!", gemeu ela, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "Você e essa sua mania esquisita! O que faço contigo?". 

"Não se preocupe, Sakura. Ele não precisa saber... Além do mais, estava muito escuro e a imagem ficou ruim...", respondeu a prima. 

"Isso não resolve meus problemas, Tomoyo...". 

"Eu sei que não... Mas já é um começo. Amanhã, a gente pensa melhor, tá?", esta respondeu, saindo do quarto. "Boa noite e sonhe que seu príncipe...", ela sorriu. 

"Boa noite, Tomoyo". 

*** * ***

Depois de ter deixado Sakura, Syaoran foi para casa. Na sua mente, pipocavam as lembranças dos beijos que compartilharam. Era tão bom estar com ela. Entrou e seguiu direto para as escadas. 

"Parece que a noite foi boa, meu caro Syaoran...". 

"O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Eriol?", o chinês não pareceu se assustar. Já imaginava que isto ia acontecer. 

"Você sabe muito bem, meu amigo... Conte-me, como foi o encontro?". 

"Não quero falar sobre isso", respondeu Syaoran. 

"Vamos, Syaoran... Eu sei que foi muito bom... O que fizeram depois do jantar? Caminharam pela praia?", o outro alfinetou. 

"Não aconteceu nada, Eriol. Eu vou me deitar. Boa noite". 

"Bom, já que não houve nada... Você não se importaria se eu convidasse Sakura para sair", Eriol pegou pesado. "Ela é tão bonita e sexy...". 

O ciúme brotou no peito de Syaoran. "Você não se _atreveria_... E a Tomoyo?". 

"O que tem a Tomoyo? Ela não precisa saber de nada, não é?", respondeu Eriol, dando um sorriso malicioso. 

"Não se ouse chegar perto de Sakura! Ouviu bem?", a raiva do jovem Li explodiu. 

"Não chegarei se você admitir que está apaixonado por ela", falou o advogado calmamente. 

Syaoran respirou fundo. "Não estou apaixonado por ela...", tentou negar. 

"Mentir é muito feio, Syaoran Li, você sabe... Além disso, tenho provas...". 

"Provas?", o chinês nada entendeu. "O que você está falando?". 

"Eu vi vocês se beijando lá na praia...", Eriol respondeu. "Tomoyo filmou tudo". 

Nisso, Wei entrou na sala. "Com licença, mestre Syaoran. Ainda precisa de alguma coisa?". 

"Não, Wei. Pode ir se deitar. Boa noite", ele respondeu. 

"Está bem então. Boa noite, mestre. Boa noite, Sr. Eriol". 

"Boa noite, Wei. Durma bem", disse Eriol. 

"Ah! Wei!", havia uma coisa que Syaoran quase esquecera. "Onde está o Kero?", perguntou ele. 

"Está com a pequena, mestre. Eles brincaram bastante e logo adormeceram". 

"Obrigado Wei", ele agradeceu. "Tenha um bom descanso". 

"O senhor também, mestre", respondeu o homem se afastando. 

Permanecendo na sala, Syaoran e Eriol sentaram-se no sofá. 

"Quem é Kero?", o homem de olhos azuis perguntou. 

"É o gato da Sakura. Lerae é louca por ele". 

"E você é louco pela dona dele...", o outro caçoou. 

"Eu não...", Syaoran parou de falar e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando fundo. "É, tem razão... Acho que estou me apaixonando por ela...". 

Eriol riu. "Isso é ótimo, amigo. Sakura é uma pessoa '_encantadora_', como diz Tomoyo". 

Syaoran sorriu fracamente. "Por que sua namorada nos filmou?". 

"É um hobby que ela tem. Vídeos, filmadoras, fitas... Ela é uma especialista sobre esse assunto. E o seu tema favorito de filmagem é a Sakura", Eriol respondeu, ainda sorrindo. "Mas não se preocupe... Estava escuro na praia, a imagem não ficou boa". 

"Isso é uma grande consolação", disse Syaoran ironicamente, enquanto se levantava. "Vou dormir. Boa noite, Eriol". 

"Boa noite, meu amigo". 

*** * ***

Os dias foram passando rapidamente. Sakura, Syaoran, Lerae, Tomoyo e Eriol aproveitavam cada momento e divertiam-se bastante. A jovem de cabelos escuros encantara-se com a garotinha e começara a fazer várias roupas infantis: para brincar na praia, para passear, para jogar bola, até pra dormir. Isso deixara Sakura livre da loucura da prima, tendo mais tendo para namorar Syaoran. 

No dia seguinte ao primeiro encontro deles, os dois assistiram à fita que Tomoyo gravara. Realmente, a imagem não ficara muito boa e o escuro não deixava perceber que eram eles de verdade. Apesar de todos os protestos da 'câmera-woman', o casal destruiu a fita. Mas Tomoyo não ficou muito tempo triste. Prontamente, ela descobriu outra distração: filmar Lerae. E essa sua nova mania tinha, inacreditavelmente, o apoio dos demais adultos, inclusive Wei, que adorava ver a pequena brincar. 

E assim o verão foi seguindo seu curso e logo as férias iriam acabar. 

Numa manhã chuvosa, todos estavam reunidos na casa de Sakura e Tomoyo. 

"Puxa, que pena que está chovendo... Está tão chato aqui... Não tem nada pra brincar...", disse Lerae entediada. 

Tomoyo aproximou-se da menina. "Que tal se fizéssemos um gostoso bolo de chocolate?" 

"Você me deixa ajudar, Srta. Tomoyo?", os olhos da pequena reluziam. 

"Claro, meu anjo! Vamos para a cozinha!", disse a mulher de olhos violeta, sorrindo. "Que nos ajudar, Sakura?". 

Esta estava sentada, dormindo, ao lado do namorado. Ele e Eriol estavam empenhados num jogo de xadrez. Era uma partida melhor de três e o advogado vencera a primeira. Sakura tentava acompanhar, mas achava o jogo tão aborrecido que começou a cochilar. Acordou ao ouvir o chamado da prima. 

"Ajudar no quê?", perguntou sonolenta. 

Tomoyo riu. "A fazer um bolo. Venha logo antes que caia no chão de tanto sono". 

Esfregando os olhos, Sakura levantou-se e foi atrás das duas. 

"Primeiro, vamos separar os ingredientes", ela ouviu Tomoyo dizer para Lerae que, de joelhos numa cadeira, acompanhava avidamente cada passo da prima da Sakura. "Ovos, leite, margarina, açúcar... Oh! Não!". 

"Que foi, Tomoyo?". 

"Estão faltando algumas coisas... Fermento, trigo e o mais importante: o chocolate. E agora? Como faremos o bolo?", ela estava desolada. 

Sakura espreguiçou-se. "Eu posso ir comprar, se você quiser". 

Os grandes olhos de Tomoyo brilharam como estrelas. "Você faz isso por mim, Sakura?". 

"Claro. Escreva tudo o que precisa num papel enquanto eu vou buscar minha capa". 

"Posso ir, Srta. Sakura?", Lerae perguntou, animada. 

"Mas está chovendo, docinho...". 

"Não tem problema. Eu trouxe meu guarda-chuva e minha capa quando vim pra cá", a pequena respondeu. "Deixa eu ir! Por favor!". 

"Peça a seu pai, primeiro...", foi a resposta de Sakura. 

A garotinha foi correndo para sala. "Papai, posso falar com o senhor?". 

"Agora não, querida... Papai está ocupado... Xeque!", Syaoran estava concentrado no jogo. 

"Mas papai... posso sair com a Srta. Sakura? Nós vamos comprar ingredientes para fazer um bolo de chocolate". Os dois homens nem prestavam atenção na menina. 

"Saio do seu xeque... e faço o meu... Xeque", era a vez de Eriol. 

"Droga!", Syaoran praguejou. 

"Papai, por favor! Posso sair com a Srta. Sakura?", Lerae começou a puxar a blusa dele. 

"Vai, vai, vai, vai! Mas me deixe concentrar, Lerae". 

"Obrigada papai. A gente não demora!", a menina pegou a capa e o guarda- chuva que estavam no hall de entrada e saiu 

"Tá bom, tá bom...", o homem respondeu acenando com a mão, sem ao menos ver a pequena. Moveu seu bispo. "Xeque!". 

*** * ***

Era realmente uma bela cidadezinha. Sentada num restaurante, tomando um suco de laranja, uma mulher observava os movimentos da rua principal. Talvez não tivesse muita sorte, pois afinal, quem sairia com aquela chuva? De repente, seus belos olhos captaram uma agitação no mercado do outro lado da rua. Uma mulher e uma criança acabavam da sair, cada uma carregando uma sacola. Usavam capas coloridas e pareciam estar se divertindo mesmo com aquele clima. Não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos da garotinha. Era uma linda menina, com cerca de seis anos, os cabelos escuros estavam cobertos pelo capuz da capa. Não dava pra ver a cor dos olhos àquela distância, mas não havia erro: só podia ser ela! 

Levantou-se, pôs uma nota sobre a mesa para pagar a conta e seguiu as duas. 

Elas caminharam até um jipe preto e foram no sentido da praia. Correu até seu carro e continuou seguindo-as. Queria saber aonde elas iam. 

O jipe parou na garagem de uma bela casa de praia. As duas desceram, sem perceber que estavam sendo espionadas. A menina falava animadamente e a mulher sorria com carinho. Um estranho que observasse aquela cena pensaria que eram mãe e filha. Mas ela sabia que não isso não era verdade. 

Pegou o guarda-chuva e desceu do veículo que alugara. Respirou fundo e enchendo-se de coragem, caminhou em direção da residência. Sua busca finalmente chegara ao fim. 

Bateu na porta com firmeza e a mulher que vira sair do mercado atendeu. 

"Pois não? Em que posso ajudá-la?", ela perguntou educadamente. 

"Eu gostaria de falar com Xiao Lang, por favor", respondeu. 

"Xiao Lang?", a outra pareceu perdida por uns instantes. "Ah! Está falando do Syaoran?". Diante da confirmação, convidou-a para entrar. "Por favor, entre. Espere só um momento que eu vou chamá-lo". 

A dona da casa deixou-a na sala, enquanto entrava num outro aposento. Ficou ali, observando a decoração do ambiente, os belos quadros pendurados na parede. Estava vendo um quando ele chegou. 

"Sim? Gostaria de falar comigo, senhorita?", Syaoran perguntou. 

Virou-se para encará-lo. "A última vez que nos falamos, você não foi tão educado assim comigo, Xiao Lang". 

"Não... Não pode ser", ele murmurou atônito. 

"O que foi? Não se passaram tantos anos assim... Não está reconhecendo sua própria mulher?", ela indagou, com sarcasmo. 

"Meiling...", foi tudo o que ele falou. 

"Você se escondeu muito bem, meu caro... Mas não pode continuar fugindo de mim para sempre". 

"O que faz aqui?", Syaoran parecia ter acordado do transe. 

"O que faço aqui? Ora! Você sabe muito bem! Vim para vê-la!", Meiling respondeu. 

"Vá embora! Você não tem o menor direito". 

"Não me fale sobre direitos, Xiao Lang", ela o cortou. "Eu tenho todos os direitos. Eu sou a mãe dela!". 

Syaoran a agarrou pelo braço e a levou para fora, na varanda. 

"Você não tem direito nenhum, Meiling! Você abdicou de todos os seus direitos quando nos abandonou. Quando abandonou sua filha, droga!", ele resmungou. 

Meiling ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu não a abandonei! Eu fui embora, mas quando voltei para buscá-la, você não estava mais lá. Encontrei apenas os documentos do divórcio, que você deixou com os empregados". 

"Documentos que você prontamente assinou, não é? Documentos que davam a guarda da menina para mim, esqueceu?", ele rebateu. 

"Eu não tinha condições de criá-la naquela época... Mas agora eu tenho. Por isso estou aqui". 

"Não vai tirá-la de mim, Meiling", disse ele com raiva. "Você não tem esse direito!". 

"Claro que eu tenho... Qualquer juiz devolveria a guarda da menina para mim depois de saber toda a verdade... Depois de saber que você não é o verdadeiro pai dela!", exclamou ela. 

Fez-se silêncio na varanda. Apenas o som das gotas da chuva batendo no telhado podia ser ouvido. Syaoran tentava se controlar para não pular em cima da ex-esposa. 

"Você não nos exporia desse jeito, Meiling. Você é prepotente, arrogante, egoísta... Mas não é tola o bastante para mergulhar o clã num escândalo desse...", falou ele em voz baixa, de costas para ela. 

"Não me subestime, Xiao Lang... Quando eu quero uma coisa, eu vou até o fim... Não nos leve a uma batalha judicial onde todos nós sairíamos sofrendo, vendo nossos podres expostos ao público", disse ela, calma. "Tudo depende de você". 

"Vá embora!", ele exclamou, exaltado. 

"Pense bem, Xiao Lang...". 

"VÁ EMBORA!", ele gritou. "DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA VIDA!". 

"Está bem... Eu vou... Mas eu voltarei... E aí, tudo dependerá de sua decisão. Se não me deixar me aproximar de minha filha, moverei céus e terras para tê-la comigo novamente", Meiling falou enquanto abria sua sombrinha e saía para a chuva. 

"SUMA DAQUI!". 

Atraída pelos gritos do namorado, Sakura saiu da casa, onde teve tempo apenas de ver um carro partindo. Voltou-se para Syaoran e o viu trêmulo, agarrado à balaustrada da varanda, os nós dos dedos brancos. 

"Syaoran, o que aconteceu?", perguntou preocupada. Não obteve resposta. 

Tentou novamente. "Syaoran, você está bem? Por favor, fale comigo...". Tocou levemente no ombro, porém ele a repeliu, saindo como uma bala para dentro da casa. 

"Lerae! Arrume suas coisas e vamos embora!", ordenou ele para a filha. 

"Mas, papai...", a menina tentou protestar. 

"Não discuta comigo! Pegue tudo e vamos!", ele exclamou. 

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lerae recolheu as coisas que tinha levado para a casa de Sakura e Tomoyo. Esta, sem entender nada, aproximou-se da prima. "Sakura, o que houve?". 

"Eu não sei, Tomoyo...", ela respondeu assustada. "Eu não sei...". 

Eriol foi até as duas. "Tomoyo, leve Lerae lá para cima agora", pediu. 

"Eriol, por que?". 

"Faça o que estou pedindo, doçura. Depois eu explico tudo, está bem?", falou ele, acariciando o rosto delicado da namorada. 

"OK...", Tomoyo pegou a chorosa menina no colo e subiu para o quarto, numa tentativa de confortá-la. 

Syaoran estava de pé, em frente a janela, olhando o mar agitado. Agitado como seu coração. Não podia perder sua garotinha. O que seria dele sem ela? Como poderia viver sem aquele pequeno ser que iluminava seus dias? A voz de Eriol o arrancou de seus devaneios. 

"Você pode fazer o favor de nos explicar o que está acontecendo?", o amigo foi direto no assunto. 

"Onde está Lerae?", ele perguntou ao virar-se. 

"Lá em cima com Tomoyo", Eriol respondeu. "Escute aqui, Syaoran. Ela não vai sair daqui enquanto você não se acalmar e nos explicar tudo, entendeu?". 

Syaoran seguiu para as escadas. "Não preciso explicar nada para ninguém. Vou pegar minha filha e ir embora". 

"Foi Meiling, não foi? Foi Meiling que esteve aqui, há momentos atrás. Não é, Syaoran?". 

Como sempre, o jovem advogado acertara na mosca. Syaoran parou abruptamente e ficou encarando o vazio. "Depois de tanto tempo tentando construir um lar seguro, dar uma vida boa para Lerae... Essa mulher aparece e estraga tudo". 

"E o que ela quer?", Eriol quis saber. 

"Você não faz idéia, Sr. Sabe-Tudo?", disse Syaoran ironicamente. "Adivinha o que ela quer!". 

"A guarda de Lerae", foi a resposta. 

"Bingo! Sabe, você devia largar a advocacia e se tornar vidente... Talvez ganhasse mais dinheiro". 

Com um aperto no coração, Sakura lutou para controlar as lágrimas. Estava triste por seu namorado, cuja dor estava estampada no belo rosto. Estava triste por Lerae, que, provavelmente, seria afastada do único lar que conhecera. E estava triste por si mesma, pois, no fundo do seu coração, acalentara o sonho de, um dia, se tornar a mãe daquele pequeno anjo. 

"Ela não entraria na justiça contra você, Syaoran... Seria muita humilhação para ela... e pra sua família também", falou Eriol, tentando acalmar o amigo. 

"Você não a conhece como eu, Eriol... Meiling é capaz de tudo quando quer uma coisa... Ela seria capaz de anunciar aos quatro cantos que eu não sou o pai de Lerae...", disse Syaoran, sentando-se no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. 

"Oh, Syaoran...", uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pela bochecha de Sakura. Ela sentou-se ao lado do homem que roubara completamente o seu coração e o tocou no ombro com carinho. 

"Eu jamais fui capaz de tocá-la, de fazer... Vocês sabem o quê. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo beijá-la. Então, um belo dia, ela apareceu e disse que estava grávida. Tudo que eu sentia de bom por Meiling morreu naquela hora", ele contava sua história devagar. "Apesar de não amá-la, eu era fiel a ela. Jamais imaginei que ela procuraria fora o que não tinha dentro de casa. Mas eu não podia dizer a ninguém que o bebê não era meu... Imagina o escândalo que seria. Minha família cairia em desgraça. Resolvi assumir o filho dela, mesmo a contragosto". Ele fez uma pequena pausa. "Meiling teve uma gravidez muito complicada. Talvez fossem problemas orgânicos, culpa ou até remorso, não sei... Só sei que ela teve vários princípios de aborto e precisou ficar de repouso absoluto. Para uma mulher ativa como ela, aquilo foi o fim. Quando finalmente o bebê nasceu, ela não foi capaz de encarar a própria responsabilidade e rejeitou a criança, entrando numa terrível depressão pós- parto. E o mais engraçado nisso tudo é que, quanto mais ela repelia a menina, mais eu me apegava a ela. Apaixonei-me pela pequena assim que pus os olhos nela e não me arrependi de a ter assumido. Registrei-a como minha filha, batizei-a e passei a cuidar eu mesmo dela. Uma manhã, cansada de tudo, Meiling arrumou suas coisas e desapareceu. Voltou meses depois. Eu já tinha entrado com o processo de divórcio e da custódia total da menina. Ela assinou os documentos em troca de dinheiro". Syaoran levantou-se e encaminhou-se para frente da janela novamente. "Agora, ela quer de volta uma filha que ela não foi capaz de amar". 

"Talvez ela tenha se arrependido Syaoran. Deve ter sido muito duro para ela também", argumentou Eriol. 

"Eu não me importo com isso. Eu jamais entregarei minha filha sem lutar. Se for guerra o que ela quer, é guerra que ela terá". 

"As coisas não precisam chegar a este ponto, Syaoran", Sakura tentou acalmá- lo. "Talvez se nós entrarmos em um acordo com Meiling...". 

"Nós?", Syaoran a interrompeu. "Nós não, Sakura. Isso é problema meu. Não tem nada a ver com você". 

Sakura o olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Quem você pensa que eu sou, Syaoran? Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de largar você no momento em que mais precisa do meu apoio?". Outra lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela. "Acha que eu daria as costas ao homem que eu amo? Se for isso que pensa de mim, será melhor terminarmos aqui", disse ela firme. 

Âmbar encontrou esmeralda e toda dor que havia nos seus corações foi mostrada. Syaoran aproximou-se dela e segurou o rosto dela com carinho. "Perdoe-me, Sakura... Eu não posso perder você também...", ele sussurrou. 

"Você só vai me perder se me afastar, meu amor... Estamos nesta juntos", ela falou docemente. 

"Eu te amo, Sakura", disse ele, perdendo-se nos maravilhosos olhos dela. 

"Também te amo, seu tonto", ela respondeu sorrindo, antes de beijá-lo. 

A chuva parou de cair. As pesadas nuvens foram se afastando, deixando entrever um lindo céu azul. Talvez fosse um bom sinal, indicando que eles haveriam de encontrar uma solução para aquele problema. 

*** ~ * ~ ***

Meses mais tarde, Syaoran e Eriol encontravam-se numa das diversas salas do Fórum de Justiça. Estavam presentes também Meiling, seu novo marido e o advogado do casal. Aguardavam de pé a entrada do juiz. Era a primeira audiência deles, a audiência conciliatória. Se não entrassem em um acordo naquele momento, o caso seria encaminhado para o julgamento público. 

O juiz entrou. Era um homem de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos e aparência distinta. Todos se sentaram. 

"Quem é o requerente deste caso?", ele perguntou, analisando todos com um olhar sério. 

O advogado de Meiling se pronunciou. "Somos nós, meritíssimo. Minha cliente, Meiling Wong, vem à Corte requerer a guarda da menor, Lerae Li, de seis anos". 

"Muito bem", disse o juiz, olhando os autos do processo. "Sra. Wong, sua filha vive com o pai, um homem conhecido e respeitado em nossa sociedade. Tem uma vida estável e de conforto. Por que está requerendo a guarda, depois de tantos anos sem entrar em contato com ela?". 

Meiling pigarreou antes de responder. "Antes, eu não tinha condições de criá-la, meritíssimo. Mas agora, tenho plenas condições de dar a minha filha tudo o que ela precisa. Não sou rica como meu ex-marido, contudo posso garantir segurança e estabilidade a ela". 

"Certo", ponderou o juiz. "Sr. Li, o que pensa disso tudo?". 

"Meu cliente já tem uma decisão formada, meritíssimo", Eriol tomou a palavra. "Ele está disposto a conceder a guarda compartilhada da menor à sua ex-esposa, sob a condição de que ela espere alguns meses até que a criança seja devidamente preparada para o reencontro, senhor". 

Chocada, Meiling fitou Syaoran. "Você vai mesmo fazer isso?". 

"Vou", ele respondeu calmo. "Lerae é sua filha e tem todo o direito de conhecê-la, de conviver com você. Não seria certo se eu impedisse isso". 

"É sua decisão final, Sr. Li?", o juiz perguntou. 

"Sim, meritíssimo". 

"Está de acordo, Sra. Wong?". 

Meiling concordou prontamente. "Sim, excelência". 

"Pois bem... Então, a partir de hoje, a guarda da menor Lerae Li será compartilhada entre seus pais, Syaoran Li e Meiling Wong. As datas das visitas devem ser combinadas previamente, na presença de uma assistente social que acompanhará o processo. Caso encerrado". 

*** * ***

Do lado de fora da sala, Sakura e Tomoyo esperavam ansiosas. 

"Será que correu tudo bem?", a jovem de olhos violetas perguntou. 

"Espero que sim. Syaoran estava tão nervoso... Tomara que não tenha feito nada errado...".

Subitamente, a porta se abriu. Eriol e Syaoran saíram conversando. Pareciam animados.

"E então, como foi?", indagou Tomoyo aproximando-se dos dois.

"Tudo bem. Nosso amigo Syaoran tomou a decisão certa", o advogado respondeu.

"E agora?", foi a vez de Sakura perguntar.

"Agora, nós temos que preparar Lerae para o reencontro com a mãe dela", falou Li, enquanto abraçava a namorada.

"Xiao Lang!", ouviram Meiling chamá-lo.

Viram-se e deram de cara com ela, acompanhada do marido.

"Nós gostaríamos muito de agradecê-lo pelo seu gesto nobre. Nos deixou imensamente felizes, muito obrigado", falou Shun Wong, estendendo a mão, numa atitude cortês.

Syaoran olhou-o atentamente e deduziu, de imediato, que aquele era o pai biológico de Lerae. "Não precisa agradecer", respondeu ele, apertando a mão do homem. "Vocês têm todo o direito e merecem conviver com Lerae. Ela é uma criança muito especial".

"Diga a verdade, Xiao Lang", Meiling alfinetou. "Eu sei que você jamais seria capaz de um gesto tão altruísta. O que te fez mudar de idéia?".

Li sorriu. "Tem razão, Meiling. Agradeçam a Sakura. Foi ela que me mostrou que isto seria o melhor para todos, inclusive para Lerae... principalmente para ela", respondeu ele, passando o braço em torno da cintura de Sakura e puxando para mais perto.

"Obrigada Sakura", a chinesa falou. "É muito importante para nós poder passar um tempo com nossa filha".

"Eu é que agradeço a vocês por não revelarem toda a verdade ao juiz", replicou a jovem.

"Nós seríamos incapazes de expor nossa filha desse jeito... Sem falar na família Li, que não mereceria um escândalo dessas proporções", comentou Shun.

"Que tal almoçarmos todo juntos para comemorar?", perguntou Tomoyo.

"Sinto muito, não podemos aceitar", Wong respondeu. "Fica para uma próxima ocasião. Precisamos ir agora".

"Tchau para todos", Meiling se despediu.

"Tchau, Meiling. Entrarei em contato para acertamos a primeira visita", disse Syaoran.

"Está bem. Tchau, Xiao Lang".

Shun e Meiling seguiram pelo corredor, entretanto ela parou de repente e virou-se para o ex-marido, com as mãos nos quadris.

"Tem mais uma coisa, Xiao Lang! Se você não for esperto e se casar logo com a Sakura e a fizer muito feliz, eu juro que eu volto e armo o maior barraco. Estamos entendidos?".

"É claro, Meiling. Pode deixar", ele respondeu divertido.

"Ótimo", disse ela, pegando o marido pelo braço. "Agora vamos, Shun".

"Ela nunca vai mudar", murmurou Syaoran, arrancando mais risos dos amigos.

* ~ * ~ *

Dois anos depois...

"Você sabe que não vai poder demorar muito aí dentro, não é, Lerae?".

"Sim, papai, eu sei".

"Também não pode fazer muito barulho...".

"Eu também sei disso, papai. Vovó já me explicou tudo direitinho...", a menina respondeu exasperada.

"OK, OK... Então, vamos entrar", disse Syaoran abrindo a porta.

O pequeno quarto do hospital estava repleto de flores. Tinha também alguns balões e uns bichinhos de pelúcia. No centro do aposento, deitada numa cama, estava Sakura. Ela carregava nos braços o mais novo membro da família Li.

"Venha, Lerae... Venha ver seu irmãozinho", convidou a filha para chegar mais perto.

A garota se aproximou e olhou o bebê com atenção. "Ele não é bonitinho como tia Tomoyo falou. Na verdade, ele é muito vermelho... e enrugado".

Sakura riu diante da observação da menina. "Não se preocupe, querida... Ele vai ficar melhor daqui algum tempo".

"Vocês já escolheram um nome, mamãe?".

"Seu pai e eu pensamos em pôr o nome do seu avô, Shang Li. O que acha?".

"Shang Li... Shang... Gostei. É muito bonito", foi a resposta dela.

"Quer segurá-lo um pouco?", perguntou Sakura.

"Posso?", o olhar da menina era um misto de esperança e preocupação.

"Claro que sim. Mas tenha cuidado, está bem?", disse Sakura, passando o recém nascido para Syaoran.

Lerae concordou com a cabeça. Sentou-se no sofá e esperou o pai colocar o bebê nos seus braços. Ficou encantada ao pegar no irmão mais novo. "Oi, Shang. Eu sou Lerae, sua irmã mais velha. Olha, eu vou te ensinar tudo que eu sei...", ela falava baixinho para não acordar o menino.

"Está feliz, querida?", Syaoran perguntou a ela.

A menina deu seu mais lindo sorriso. "Hum-hum. Agora eu tenho dois papais, duas mamães e acabei de ganhar um lindo irmãozinho. Acho que tenho família demais!".

Syaoran e Sakura sorriram.

"E você, meu amor? Está feliz?", ele perguntou à esposa, depois de beijá-la nos lábios delicadamente.

Sakura o olhou amorosamente. "Sim... Estou muito feliz. Sabe, jamais imaginei que ao ir para praia, naquele verão, acabaria encontrando o homem da minha vida e uma linda filha".

"Foram férias maravilhosas", disse Syaoran, acariciando carinhosamente o rosto da amada.

 "É... Foi um verão inesquecível", respondeu Sakura.

**** ~ ** ~ FIM ~ ** ~ ****

É isso aí, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado por terem tido paciência e lerem tudo até o fim. Críticas, sugestões, elogios, enfim... Qualquer coisa, mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@ig.com.br. Prometo que responderei assim que puder. 

OBS 1: Eu não conheço bem o litoral do Japão, mas imagino que deve haver uma cidadezinha costeira muito boa para passar o verão por lá. Se não houver, a gente inventa. 

OBS 2: Não sei se o sistema judiciário de lá é do jeito como coloquei. Escrevi aquilo baseada nos filmes (americanos) que assisti. Se alguém souber com mais detalhes, me diga, por favor. 

OBS 3: Tá... Sei que a história de Syaoran e Meiling ficou um tanto dramática... Mas foi um recurso que utilizei para dar mais movimento na história. Os fãs da garota chinesa que não gostaram, por favor, desculpem-me. 

Já chega de observações! Beijos e abraços para todos e vejo vocês no próximo fic!


End file.
